Vampires,Werewolves and Volturi oh my!
by MiYuSaYoMi in Advance12
Summary: When young 15 year old Sarah Leeway moves to La push with her mom because of her parents divorce she doesn't expect more than what she thought was a normal neightborhood to actually be filled with Vampires Werewolves ,Seth and more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is Miyou just recently finished re-reading the twilight series for a fourth time and I felt like making a twilight fanfic of my own so this is the beginning where the character is first being introduced so tell me how you like it and if you do ill continue it , but if you don't then I wont. Enjoy! **

_**Sarah**_

The wheel of my car felt good in my palms. Steady …secure. I was sure about this move; I felt GOOD about it unlike back there, where nothing was happy, where there was no life, just affairs, sex and money, of all things stupid money. Now all of the bad ghosts of my past will be going soon and I can't wait for it to come, as soon as I get out of here, out of this god damn city, out of this god damn life…


	2. Chapter 2:Introductions

Chapter 2: 

Arrival, Greetings and Wolf Howls.

Who am I? Well I guess its time to introduce myself. I'm Sarah Leeway or at least that's what I call myself. I'm really more known as Sarah Kutcher. Yes my god damn father is Ashten Kutcher and my mom is Catherine.

I hate my dad for what he did to my mom. His stupid mistakes, lies and of course affairs. Hah! He thought he THOUGHT he was really good at covering it up but I guess he was wrong. My mom, sister Laura and I came home one day after Christmas shopping when we just so happened to walk in on him and five other women peeling off condoms or swallowing non-pregnancy pills on the couch.

Yeah I guess you read right, not just a simple girl or maybe just two….FIVE.F.I.V.E! Well my mom was in a state of shock, she didn't think it was real. Then she gave him a chance to say that maybe he thought that he was drunk and wasn't in his right mind or they drugged him or something like that.

But instead, of course, he just said that none of that was true and that he just wanted us to leave so he could finish. My mom was devastated and she didn't even hesitate, the next day they went someplace and signed all of the divorce papers and then it was done. The only problem was the custody of the kid part. My mom didn't want Laura and I around Ashten but Ashten wanted to keep my sister. In the end my mom got me but unfortunately, my "dad" got Laura. Pretty soon after that my dad was ready to kick us out and close the door behind us but we were ready this time. That was all more than a month ago.

Today I am officially away from that scumbag who was supposed to love my mom and be my father but I guess not. The house my mom bought us is a small house here on the Quileute Reservation in Forks, Washington. It doesn't really sound or seem like much but I think it's the hell of a lot better than going back and living with HIM…

This is the perfect getaway for me and my mom but unfortunately my sister can't experience the same thing. It's no surprise that he wanted her and not me, she always was his favorite he never doubted her like he did with me for reasons I guess that will always stay unknown. I guess that leaves all of my past told now and finally the clearing is coming into view.

The houses were beautiful, big simple houses with plain colors, yards, and porches but with great back yards. I really like it, they were very simple…even if simple isn't something I'm not exactly used to yet. Our house was coming into view, mom had showed me a picture of it before we left but I never imagined it to look like this. It was big, go figure all of the houses were big here, but short and the walls were a faded yellow with basically white shingles, white windows, white steps leading up to the white from porch with two wide white windows on each side of the white door with of course white shingle around them and white curtains tied fancy style to the side.

Basically the whole house was yellow and white, not that I minded it was pretty in a way but I think it was a little too dull. The best part about it though, was the fact that I saw a balcony on the back of the house made of, of course, white wood and white wood railing but it opened to a great, wide backyard that led into the woods.

I saw the driveway, well more like outdoor parking space next to the house, and I went to make the turn into it when a blur came in front of my car and I nearly crashed into it, foot slamming on the brake, trying to make the car stop. It bumped into the "blur" which I realized now was a kid, a little nudge hitting him, but enough to make him fall down ……but he didn't fall down.

Instead he just stood there, obviously not feeling my car bump him and my car bounced back a few spaces instead! And the kid looked totally fine which was extremely weird. I decided to get out and see if the front of my car was alright, since the kid was obviously in his own world, not paying attention to me and what had just happened.

I got out and walked around the kid and looked at the front of my car and then and there was a big ginormick sized dent in the front fender of my expensive car. "Darn it!!!"I screamed which FINALLY got the kids attention. He turned in a flash on his heel and faced me and then his eyes wandered down to the big dent he made.

"Oh my god I am so sorry! Did I do that?" He asked apologetically. "Yeah you did and now its going to cost like a thousand dollars to fix that!" I screamed at him exasperated. "No actually you won't have to…"The kid said. I turned and looked at him questioningly and crossed my arms over my chest while balancing on one foot. "Really?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow up in question.

He just smiled and said "Yeah." And then he bent down, stuck his hand under the dented metal and made it pop right back out like it was plastic or something. "Wow." Was all I could say. He then took his hand back out from under the area where the dent used to be and there was oil on his hand and he rubbed it ……into his hair….ok weird?

It was then that I noticed what he was wearing …or what he was only wearing; a pair of baggy blue jeans shorts…and that was it. I made a "huh" sound and then he noticed that I was looking at him, commenting on his lack of clothing and then he fully looked at me and must have realized I was new here since this was obviously a town where everyone here knew everyone else…

"Oh yeah a lot of the guys here just wear shorts. Its basically a Quileute thing so you'll get used to it. Hi I'm Jared by the way. What's your name?" he asked me. "Um hi I'm Sarah Leeway and well I guess you already know this but I'm new here and wow you boys are strong! I mean you put a dent in my car and have a 12 pack! This seems impossible!" I said.

He just laughed showing a row of perfectly straight white teeth. "Yeah well here's a little bit of advice for you, don't try and hurt us or you'll just end up hurting yourself" He said. "Um yeah thanks for the warning and I hate to break up this chat but my mom is expecting me home soon and your in my driving space for me to turn so can you move please?" I asked him.

"Uh oh yeah sorry guess I'll see you…"He cut himself off and I did too and then we heard it the wolf howl, which made me shudder like crazy. I don't like wolves, once I went camping in the woods with my dad and a wolf came to our site because it smelled the food burning and it nearly attacked me and killed me. Jared then turned back to me, face serious.

"Um th-there are wolves here?" I said stuttering and squeaking a little bit too." Um yeah listen I gotta go...bye!" He said and ran into the woods and soon I heard them…a bunch of more wolf howls.

**Well what did you think? Flames are welcome and scroll down and press that button under this!**


	3. Chapter 3: Seth

Chapter 3: …Seth…

Hey guys! Sorry that this took awhile for me to post it seemed to take forever to finish , oh and just so you know sorry that the introductions are long , and remember , flames ARE welcome! Enjoy!

Freaky, weird despicable, coming to kill me in my sleep wolves. That was all I could think, wolves, wolves, and more wolves. My feet were numb, hands frozen and shaking with fear. I couldn't move, all I could do was stand in place wide eyed and shivering, shaking, whichever one to choose. Point was, I was scared, scared the HELL out of my mind.

But what finally got my feet moving were the four more wolf howls that soon came a few more seconds later after those recent three ones. I broke out into a short run and jumped into my car, gunning the engine and almost running into a tree while trying to park. Stupid fucking trees I thought. I got out of the car and ran around the back unlocked the trunk, took my stuff out and ran into the house and slammed the door behind me, panting, out of breath.

After fixing my composure well enough I put my stuff down and walked into the kitchen, shakily, still a little shaken about what had happened earlier. I smelled pot roast as I got a little bit closer to the kitchen and the smell got stronger as I got closer and closer until I stood in the doorway and saw my mom I using a pot over the stove and putting more and more slices of unbaked pieces of pot roast onto the pan.

"Um hey mom. Did you uh know that th-there are wolves here?" I asked shakily, sitting down in one of the chairs at the round kitchen table that I'm guessing came with the house. "Hmm? Oh yeah I heard them outside a couple of minutes ago. Let me guess, the wolf howls scared you into rushing in the house instead of taking your time to examine the… erm greenery?" She said and turned to me smiling weakly.

She had long wavy auburn hair with deep brown eyes; I look nothing like my parents, with my long light blonde colored hair, straight at the top but ending in little ringlets at the bottom and my bangs were just ringlets naturally while my eyes were big, round, almond shaped, emerald green with long thick lashes that my sister envies me for. My sister on the other hand, has my mom's hair but my dad's eyes.

A perfect child to have while me the awkward independent one, with nothing in common with the parents, yet my mom always loved me, said that I was her favorite child that she ever had because I was more independent instead of my sister being too much like Ashten but still, she did love Laura all the same though. "Yeah well before you go upstairs to find a room and unpack let me tell you that 15 year olds are not allowed to drive here like you were back in the city because of him, now its 17 missy so any driving for two years and your dead."

She said looking at me and then going back to facing the pan and cooking the pot-roast. Of coarse she doesn't like the idea of taking my car away any more than I do. "But mom you know how well I drive by myself! I won't need a license here because no one will be able to tell the difference between me and someone with a license." I said arguing even though I knew it was no use, my mom is very hard to convince once she's made up her mind.

For my car I had a stupid old black BMW convertible, terrible car but this year my dad, before the incident, got me a 2010 yellow Chevy Corvette grand sport convertible front and side, 5 seater with two doors and moveable seats, with the seats made of real leather thick yellow in the middle with the sides black, I loved that car and it was probably the only thing that Ashten had given that I was going to keep; not like he cared.

My mother's voice pulled me back into reality. "Sarah I said no and that's it. Why don't you go and find a room to your liking while I make the pot-roast all right? Come on now, young lady, March!" Said not looking up from the pan. "Fine." I said and went into the entryway and got my bags and ran up the stairs. I walked around for a while, trying to find a room to my liking that WASN'T a bathroom, I like white walls and besides the outside of the house, the inside of the rooms were all different colors. I finally found a room suitable to my liking on the third floor.

It was a faded yellow room, the closest one to white in the house even though I actually didn't mind because yellow is actually one of my favorite colors. I walked in and put my stuff down where the foot of my bed was going to be , and looked at all of the furniture that must have come with the house that was in my room. It was all dark red oak furniture, real might I add coming from a famous rich dad I am lucky enough to know real from fake in certain things including this, there was a huge walk in closet, a desk, a dresser and the balcony was connected to my room, and there was a real black leather chair in front of the desk and there was a jack to the bottom right side of it.

Wow simple? Yeah right! Talk about rich girl style! I set up all of my things except for my bed because the moving trucks for furniture were going to arrive tomorrow unfortunately so I have to sleep on my sleeping bag tonight, ugh! Anyways I put my black Mac laptop on the desk and turned it on and made myself comfortable in the chair while waiting for it to load. When it finally did, I immediately signed on yahoo messenger to see if ANYONE was online that I could actually talk to for hours, but every single one of my friends were offline, so I went on aim with more hope, me and my friends had given up on messenger years ago so we only go on once in a while, but yet again no one was online, desperate I went on facebook too see if there was anyone I could instant message but the only people online were people from my old class that only wanted more friends than to actually try and associate with me.

So bored out of my mind I went on the Sims 3 that I had installed on Monday on my computer , but that can only take you so far before it gets retarded and bores you out of your mind , so I logged off and checked messenger ,aim and facebook again but still got the same results. So I turned off my computer and paced around my room for a while and then layed down on the floor staring at the blank ceiling until I finally gave in and went downstairs into the kitchen again and sat back in the same chair that I had sat in before and sighed really loudly and my mom just smiled but didn't look up from her cooking.

"Bored already sweetie? Well then why don't you go down to the first beach, I heard a young man talking to a young boy about a bonfire party they were going to have tonight with all of the teens and that they needed to gather everyone up, so I told the man about you and he said that you could come if you wanted to." She said. "Fine I'll go at least I'll have something to do, I'll probably be back around midnight see ya mom." I said and got up and went to foyer to put on my shoes and coat , I looked down at my outfit to make sure that I wasn't wearing anything flashy or snobby-ish so they wouldn't take me in the wrong way by looking at me. I was wearing a light green spaghetti strap tank under a faded gray tee with BOSTON TERRIERS RULE THE SCHOOL on it, light blue cut off shot-short-shorts, I had ripped them last week since summer had recently started, and black flip flops from payless that were air walk brand with turquoise and black checker boarded straps; and for jewelry I was wearing dangly silver hoops and a silver heart locket right above the thin line of the top of my shirt and my hair was loose and some around my shoulders.

I thought that was good enough but I also took my black puffy jacket with real brown fur around the hood. I slung it over my shoulder and hopped in my car before my mom could turn off the stove and run out and drive me there like a little 5-year old. I soon got at the first beach; parked and walked along the shore with my coat on my shoulder, after a while I was ready to turn back and go home and find something else to do instead of being bored when I finally saw the bonfire. There were a lot of guys there all like Jared; short cropped black hair, mostly no shirts showing off their perfect muscle's and they were all dancing with girls and laughing a having a good time.

The song soon ended and on came a rap song that was terrible, so everyone sat down while the DJ tried to find a new station with a better song on. Finally someone noticed me standing there and yelled over to the DJ "Hey Colin! She yours?" He asked him smiling proudly, and then everyone turned to look at me and my face burned up and then Jared saw me, sitting next to a girl who he was holding hands with so she was obviously his girlfriend, and started laughing. "N-no that's just Sarah. She's new here and I met her earlier today, I guess that someone told her mom about the b-bonfire and her m-mom t-told her." He said stuttering and shaking with laughter, which made his girlfriend slap him across the face but she hurt her hand than actually hurting him, but it did make him stop laughing though with a little effort.

"Sorry." He said. "Um yeah so some guy was telling someone about the bonfire and my mom overheard and she asked that guy if I could come when I got here and he said yes so I got bored and came here. Sorry if you guys mistook me for Colin's girlfriend or something." I said and they laughed at my comment. I thought I heard a familiar girly laugh and walked up towards the sound after everyone went back to what they were doing, and I saw who I thought I had heard…. "CAROLINE!!!!" I screamed and smiled. She looked over at me from talking to the boy she was leaning against and talking to, and smiled too and we ran and hugged each other and then we sat down next to the boy who I now thought could be Caroline's boyfriend.

"Oh my gosh! Hey! What are you doing here?" She asked me, a puzzled look on her face. "Oh well my parents got split up and my mom and I had to move here, so that's all, I don't really feel like talking about it right now. Wow I can't believe I had forgotten that you moved here years ago. So who's that guy, your new boyfriend?" I said to her, moving my chin in the direction of the guy sitting next to her. "Oh him? Yeah this Brady my impri-boyfriend." She said gesturing towards him. "Hey." He said, waving his hand a little bit in my direction.

"Hey. So who are all of these other guys here? Would you mind to give me a little bit of an introduction?" I asked him. He smiled. "Over there is Jared, whom you already know, and his fiancé Kim. He just proposed yesterday." He said, gesturing to Jared and his girlfriend sitting on a bench smiling, holding hands and talking. I smiled over at them and waved and they saw and waved back at me.

"Then Sam and his fiancé Emily , though they are getting married Sunday, so you can probably come if you want , oh and when you see Emily try not to stare, Sam hates it when people do that." He said. I was going to ask about the staring comment but I immediately understood what he meant when I looked over at Emily. She had three scar lines running from her right eye all the way down to her right wrist. I immediately did a quick wave at them and then looked away before I could start ogling at her scars like a dufus.

"Oh." Was all I could say and then Brady quickly went on to introducing someone else. "That's Quil, over there. The one playing with the three year old girl, the girl is Emily's little cousin and Quil babysits her a lot for Emily." He said, pointing to a guy looking for stones with a little girl. I waved over at him when he looked up and he smiled at me and I smiled back before Brady went on. "Over there is our usual DJ Colin, now he doesn't have a girlfriend so that's why we mistaked you for his, but he has been looking for one a lot lately since most of us have them." He said.

I looked over at Colin and he looked back at me and we stared at each other for a few moments, but then he shook his head no and turned back to looking for a new station. I just smiled weekly at him and gave him a thumbs up for moral support before I turned back to Brady. "Ok over there is Leah Clearwater and Embry. Leah is Emily's cousin and was dating Sam before he met Emily and fell in love with Emily, Leah was devastated until she met Embry and something between them just clicked, now they're dating and totally inseparable."

He said, smiling. I waved at them and smiled. And they did the same, only Leah's smile looked like it was forced onto her face. "Over there is Jake and Renesmee. Jake was in love with his best friend named Bella but she loved someone else, he was upset until he met Renesmee and they fell in love and their dating now. We usually don't let people from off the rez here but since she's dating Jake we let it slide." He said pointing to a couple on the bench.

I went to go and smile in their direction, but I caught them at the moment because they were snogging, so I quickly turned away before I was ogling at them. Brady laughed softly to himself. "Ok so next, over there is Paul and his girlfriend Rachael, older sis of Jake, and he plans on purposing soon to have Jake as a younger bro." He said. I waved over at them and they smiled and waved back at me. "And our newest guy in our group, Seth, Leah's younger brother, is not here but he will be shor-hey Seth! Come over here and meet the new girl!' Brady said looking past me at I guess who was Seth, I turned around to say hi but when I looked at him …. I stopped, frozen in place.

HE was beautiful in a weird way, muscle long spiky black hair, with a cute boyish round face and a grin that soon went away when he saw me, he stopped too and when we looked into each other's eyes, no one else was there, the world stopped moving just me and him together and no one else could ever disrupt us…

So how was it? Sorry that the introductions took so long. Review please!


	4. Announccement on my story!

Hey this is Miyou, and that one reader who is reading this story, thank you for being supportive. I am going to continue the story as I will with Total Drama Island Once Again, so thank you for adding this story to your favorites that is if it is still there… Anyways I will begin to write the fourth chapter tonight and I will hopefully have it up by Sunday since I have no homework this weekend, so I should be able to finish it. Please sit tight while waiting for the story to continue since it will be completed, I have a good idea of what I want it to turn out to, anyways so the chapter should be up this weekend so enjoy!

Miyou

Smiles! XD


	5. Chapter4 Getting to know the one you luv

Chapter 4, Getting to know the one you love.

I was still staring at Seth, and he was still staring at me, the world wasn't moving and it was like I could hear my pulse pounding in my veins. I had thought that there was no way this could ever stop and that I would remain like this forever, this happy, hopeful feeling of giddiness but as my Karma hates me, I was wrong…

"Hey Seth! What took you man?" Quil asked him, running up to him and placing his hand on Seth's shoulder. Seth shook his head as if he was just splashed with cold water and a huge smile plastered on him face and he hit Quil on the shoulder before going around to the other boys in the pack and saying hi to them. I then shook my head slightly and blinked my eyes a couple of times. Did that really just happen? Or was I imagining things? I swear I saw him sneak a glance at me before he went over and talked to Sam, but then again I am pretty good at making things up in my mind…

I turned back over to Brady before I overheated myself and Brady just smiled when I faced him. "Well I guess I'll finish introductions. That's Seth. He's Leah's younger brother, but just by a year and is currently a bachelor so you're the lucky lady." Brady said and winked at me before he got up and walked towards Sam, which I noticed all of the guys were talking to him, pointing at me…..along with Seth. Huh. I turned back to Caroline, whom I had forgotten was there because she's usually the one to talk the most, and asked her one of the thousand of questions that were running through my head currently.

"Hey Caroline, what's up with the guys and Sam? It's like he's the leader and their pack of like wolves or something. Which would be impossible." I said to her and snorted at the pack of wolves' part. She just laughed and said "Yeah well basically Sam and the others do this guard duty thing at night to protect the woods from creepers and rapists and other things from entering the forest." She just smiled again and said. "Hey listen, I think it would be good if I go and talks to Sam too, don't worry I'll be back though!" She said and hugged me before running over to Sam and the others.

Hmm what's up with her? In fact what is up with the whole group? Ok this time it was for real, everyone was pointing over at me and sneaking glances. What is "oh so important" that they can't tell me anything about it? Maybe they just don't trust me enough yet. I saw Seth sneak yet another glance at me, and finally stopped talking to the others and ran up to me and sat down on the bench, sitting right next to me.

I could literarily feel the heat radiating off of him, it was like I was back at my old house and it was winter and as always we had the heater turned up too high. He turned to me and cracked a smile on his face and stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hey! I'm Seth Clearwater. I'm going to guess that you're new to the rez right? Cus' I've never seen you around here before." He said simply. I shook his hand and said "Erm yeah, I'm Sarah Leeway, I just moved here from Manhattan. So you're Leah's younger brother, the bachelor right?" I said and smirked. "Bachelor? Yeah ok I am but next time I think I'll tell Brady to just say I'm single if he introduces someone else to the group. Anyways Leah is only 17 and I'm 16 so it's not really much of a difference between us at all, except the fact that she hates me for some reason. Anyways what do you think of the rez so far? It's defiantly a lot different from New York right?" He asked me his eyes gleaming.

"Yeah it's different all right, but I do like it and I will have some problem adjusting to it but otherwise it's good EXCEPT for the fact that you guys are all huge and muscle with like 12 packs or something. Remember, steroids are not a good thing to get into." I said, tsk tsking him with right index finger. He just laughed and said "We don't use steroids Sarah! We are just really buff." He said. I didn't believe him yet, so I crossed my arms over my chest and cocked an eyebrow and eyed his muscles up and down curiously, even though I was thinking in my mind "God he is just so SEXY! I kinda wanna jump him right now." "Yep, positive." He said, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back against a tree that just happened to be there.

Well if he were on steroids then wouldn't he be like totally weird and have the symptoms? I remember learning about steroid symptoms in my AP Health class last year, and he didn't have any of them as far as I could tell. "Sooooo Seth. What do you guys do here for fun? This place seems kinda….I duno bland." I said. Seriously I could tell everyone in the pack was utterly bored, even though everyone went back to doing what they were before Seth came, meaning it wasn't time for me to properly introduce myself to Jake and Renesmee seeing as they went right back to sucking face awhile ago.

"We usually go cliff diving most of the time. That reminds me……hey Quil why don't you go check the water? I think it's high time to give Sarah the proper "welcome to the group meeting!" Seth called over to Quil, and Quil grinned so wide that I could have mistaked him for the Cheshire Cat. I saw all the boys laugh and share evil looks and it took a minute before everything Seth had said to sink in. "Wait what?!?!?! Cliff diving?! NO IN THE HELL WAY ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO FUCKING DRAG ME OFF A CLIFF SETH!!!!"I screamed at him and everyone just laughed. "AWWWW come on Sarah, it'll be fun!" Seth replied with a huge grin on his face and just as I was about to protest Quil came back dripping wet saying that the water was fine. The guys all grinned and ran over and picked me up Seth the one holding me close to them with me kicking, and screaming very violent things at them that are unmentionable.

"Good luck! You'll need it!" I heard Caroline say to me before we got out of hearing range. "You know I can sue you guys for rape right?!?!?" I screamed, well it was more of a whine at this point since we were right by the edge of the cliff. "Oh quit your whining Sarah, this will be the thrill of your life!" I heard Jared say. "Yeah uhuh. You're saying this to a girl who has never seen a frickin horror movie in her life before." I said but the comment went unnoticed as Jake started counting down the second. "Okay guys on three! ONE….."I felt like I was going throw up. "TWO…." I started kicking again but wound up stubbing my toes so I ave up. "THREE!!!" Jake said and we all jumped down and I screamed like crazy and closed my eyes.

When we hit the water we went under before going back up and it was freezing cold! I gasped and sputtered and Seth grabbed and dragged me back to the shore and when I was back on stable ground I punched Seth hard in the arm which only did wonders to my hand instead of his arm. "IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU GUYS! THANKS FOR GETTING MY CLOTHES ALL WET!!!!" I screamed sarcastically at them and they just laughed and I saw Caroline and Kim approach with towels for everyone and Kim gave me the first-a fluffy white one and she laughed at my expression. "Don't worry they do that to everyone who becomes part of the group. They actually did it to me three times and I practically ripped them to shreds afterwards. Isn't that right Jared?" She said. "You bet! Thanks for the towel." Jared said and kissed her before she moved on to the other boys with Caroline.

"Alright so now that I'm soaking wet what am I going to wear?" I asked edgily, I still annoyed a little bit at them. "I'll take you home. Where's your car?" Seth asked me. I cocked a brow at him and crossed my arms over my chest. "Im supposed to trust YOU AFTER you encouraged you and your little friends to throw me off a cliff?" I asked him. Seth chuckled. "Yeah pretty much." He said. I smirked. "Alright. Come on cliff boy!" I said and grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the direction of my car. When we got there Seth's mouth dropped open and I laughed. Guess he's never seen a REAL car before. "THIS is your car? WOW." He asked amazed. "WOW indeed my friend. It cost my parents 3,000 to buy but we're basically rich so no bigee." I said and shrugged as I got in the passenger seat. Seeing as I was soaking wet yet Seth was almost dry, obviously because of his oddly hot temperature, and handed him the keys when he got in the drivers side.

He started the car and I started directing him to my house and that was when I realized that I was allowing a totally hot guy to enter my house and I didn't even know him! Oh man was my mom going to be pissed.

**Well? Was it good? Sorry it took so long to update, I was getting bored with this story and just recently got back into my mojo. Well I will update soon!**

**Miyou.**


	6. Chapter5:Oh my god a werewolf in my hous

Hayy guys! Im sooooo sorry for not updating this story in a long time! :( But now that I am really getting motivated and that the end of school is drawing near, I think you will see that the updates will get more and more frequent….. I am also probably going to start writing a story for my favorite Manga Fruits Basket, but it won't be posted until I finish this story, ok? Also if anyone would like to know, I have decided to give a little information away….I'm dong a sequel of this story! Only it won't be with Sarah and Seth, it will be with an all new character but I won't tell you anything more because it's still a work in progress. Well anyway enough with my blah blah blah crap, here is you story!

**Chapter 5, Oh my god, a werewolf in my house!**

I told Seth to park where I had earlier and got out of the car and heard another door slam as I walked to my front porch. I opened the door and turned to face Seth. "Ok so my mom isn't expecting me to come home soaking wet- or the fact that some random teenager is here with me. So if she screams, that's how you know everything is normal." I said and smiled. He chuckled and gave me a strange look that I couldn't really identify.

"Well aren't you going to let me in and meet your mom?" He asked. "Of course, right this way." I said and led him inside. We took off our shoes and headed towards the kitchen where I could hear a fork scraping a plate, meaning that my mom was obviously eating dinner. I told Seth to stay in the foyer as I walked in. "Hey mom?" I asked.

She jumped up a little bit telling me she had finally noticed me come in. "Oh! Hey sweetie, how was it?" She asked as she looked me up down, most likely wondering about the fact that I was soaked. "Oh it was fun-until the boys decided to pull the 'welcoming act' on me; aka cliff diving. It wasn't exactly what you would call a 'fun experience'." I said and I saw her smile. "Well at least you made friends. Were they all nice?" She asked.

"Yeah they were." I said and sat down. "Oh! I almost forgot to tell you that Caroline is here of all places! Im serious! She was with the other kids at the bonfire." I said and totally brightening up, almost forgetting that Seth was here. "Really? Well then I'll have to go over and talk to Lillian some time." She said. "Oh and I brought a friend home with me, he was actually the one who mentioned and promoted the cliff diving stunt. Seth! You can come in now!" I yelled at him and heard him walk in.

"Uh hi Mrs. Leeway, I'm Seth Clearwater. I actually live two houses down from yours. It's nice to meet you." He said and shook my mom's hand. "Really? That's nice to hear, and call me Catherine." She said and gave me a look that said 'you totally love each other' before letting go of his hand. "Well I was just ready to wash the dishes so why don't you go upstairs to Sarah's room and hang out for a while. It was nice to meet you Seth." She said with a huge smile on her face.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Seth's hand and brought him to my room and I ran to my closet looking for a change of clothes to wear. I finally took out my blue and pink plaid pajama shorts and a tight hot pink spaghetti strap tank with a v-neck from aerie. "Ok Seth, I am going to assume you are not some big perv, so out while I change, ok?" I said to him, smirking. He held his hand to his chest as if he was hurt by this remark. "I am shocked Sarah! How could you think such a thing of me? I would never!" He said in a sad voice. I laughed and rolled my eyes again. "Alright alright, I don't think that of you, now out!" I said and he walked out and closed the door behind him. I heard him lean against it and I rolled my eyes as I pulled off my clothes and changed.

"Ok you can come in now!" I said as I took out the ruined crystal studs I had put in my ears and put my hair in a ponytail. I heard him plop on the bed, that my mom had obviously set up while I was gone meaning that the mover guys had already come, and stare boringly at the ceiling. I lay down next to him stomach down and propped up on my elbows and rested my chin on my hands. "So what now?" I asked him. "Hmm good question. There is a reason we have bonfires a lot here because it gives us something to do when we are bored…" He said. "Uh true I guess. Well since I was hanging out with you guys today at the bonfire am I allowed to go to Emily's Wedding?" I said, asking him a random question that popped into my head. "Are you kidding? The whole towns going! Actually Emily _is_ one bridesmaid short since Leah doesn't want anything to do with being involved in Sam's happiness, so you can go with the other girls tomorrow to buy them, I'm pretty sure Em won't mind." He said.

I was about to reply when I heard "Don't Trust Me" by 3OH!3 play from inside one of Seth's pants pocket and I laughed. Seriously? 3OH!3? That's a GIRLS band for crying out loud. I saw him blush as he sat up and answered a call on his lime green iPhone 3gs. "Hello? Oh! Hey Sam." He paused to listen. "Oh really? Hey before you know- I was wondering if Sarah would be allowed to be a bridesmaid in your guys wedding this weekend, she could go shopping with the others tomorrow…."He said. "She said that it was ok? Good. Where are we meeting right now? Oh ok well I will be RIGHT there. Bye." He said and hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah well the bonfire is over and me and the other guys have to go talk about stuff so I guess I will see you at Em's wedding?" He asked me. "Yeah definitely. Bye for now I guess….." I said. "Bye." He said and pecked me on the cheek before walking out the door and I stared at the doorway dazed for a bit before grinning like the Cheshire cat and silently screaming with happiness until he left completely. I started dancing around my room crazily, happiness swimming over me until I heard my mom scream "Sarah! Stop making such a racket!" She said. "Sorry mom!" I yelled back at her and fell back onto my bed. I don't know when I dozed off, all I know is that my last thought was the fact that I couldn't wait to go shopping tomorrow.

xx0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0xx

We walked into the bridal store that we had just pulled up into. It had taken us three hours to get to Seattle but it was worth it. I gaped at all the beautiful hand crafted dresses and gowns hanging up. They were amazing, nothing like the ones back in the city, these were beautiful, simple yet elegant. Like everything else in this town and I was starting to love it. We hurried over to the bridesmaid section and Emily asked us what colors we would like the dresses to be. It was a summer theme and oddly enough it was going to be on the beach. Immediately I suggested yellow and Caroline agreed with me, I mean yellow is my favorite color but what greater summer color is there? Leah suggested teal even though she wasn't in it, and Kim agreed with Caroline and I and Rachel torn between teal and yellow, picked yellow since it would most likely win anyway. Emily asked a salesperson to help us pick a suitable brides maid dress in yellow. We soon gathered some and put them on and Kim, Rachel, and Caroline picked and I was last. I put on the dress that the sales person suggested and laughed hysterically.

It was absolutely HIDEOUS, it was a dark dusty brown yellow with no straps and a cupcake bottom with black bows sewn onto it and it came with the same color of yellow gloves. I saw the others laugh too and even the sales women, named Shelly, was stifling laughs. "Definitely not!" I said in-between laughter. I got down and went back into the changing room and came out wearing what I had been before: a pair of green cargo Capri's, a black tank, black converse high-tops with dog tags around my neck, silver chain earrings, with my hair in an up do. "Well I guess that's the last dress…." I said as I put it back on the rack where it belonged. "Unless you have any others?" I asked Shelly. "One that might look good on you, but I'm not sure... We just got more today; I'll go get a yellow one from the back." She said and ran off.

Just at that moment I got a text from Seth, forgetting that I had given him my number. I pulled out my hot-pink colored iPhone 3gs and looked at the message.

Hey want 2 go hang out over the movies in Seattle 2day? Wat movie do u wanna see?

Wolf boy.

That was his trademark? Wolf boy? I stifled a laugh, this was just too funny! And so immature, for a 16 year old he was weird. I looked over at the others and they raised brows so I showed them the message and we all ran into a fit of giggles.

"That's Seth for you alright. He's so naïve sometimes that you would mistake him to be fourteen! But he's still cute, like a little brother." Kim said, still giggling.

"Yeah and don't even get me started on the girl things that he likes. He reads, watches, and listens to girl music! The pack always jokes around, saying that Seth should just get it over with and marry Adam Lambert. So random." Rachel said giggling.

"Well let's just say that Seth is a perfect match for you Sarah, you guys are almost exactly the same!" Caroline said and everyone nodded, I just rolled my eyes still laughing and answered back quickly.

R u kidding? YES! I need to get away from my mom, she keeps asking me about you, it's getting annoying. I think that she likes you too much. Anyways I wanna see the new movie Rising Sun. I have seen all the others and can't wait to finish it. Besides, I wanna see Taylor Lautner lmao.

Shoe Shopper Girl.

That was my trademark, I changed it recently because half of my closet recently became overflowed with shoes. I sent him the message but before I could read his reply, which would probably be either in an annoyed or grossed out tone, Shelly came back with the dress. I smiled, thanked her and went into the changing room to put it on and it fit like a glove. I came out and stepped on the mirror and gasped like everyone else did. It was beautiful; I quickly nodded and changed back into my clothes, clutching the dress on the hanger close to my side, feeling its soft fabric just like I always did when I bought something new in the city back home.

Unfortunately when we got to the cash register everyone else's money combined, including Emily's, wasn't enough for the dresses and the wedding dress that still needed to be bought, only one or the other. "Oh well...I guess I'll just wear my moms wedding dress like she offered, but I really wanted to get one from here, they are just so beautiful." She said longingly as she got ready to pay for all of our dresses. I felt really bad; she didn't need to waste her money on us! "No, here use this to buy the bridesmaid dresses, then we can find you a wedding dress!" I said as I handed her my credit card, I didn't use it often and I wasn't sure I would be needing it so that's why I didn't pitch in at first. She smiled and accepted it, swiped the card and I signed, seeing that there was no chance of me changing my mind.

We each got our own bag and put our dresses, shoes, and accessories in our cars and then headed back in. Emily tried on dress after dress, but none of them seemed to suit her. I suggested to Shelly a dress that I saw hanging up in the back. Most people who loved extremely fancy dresses wanted nothing to do with the ones that I had pointed out, because they were too "simple" , Shelly told me. Well they were simple yet elegant and that was exactly what Emily needed, so Shelly brought over the dress and Emily raised a questioning brow, but we all encouraged her to try it on. It was great on her, fitting her body perfectly, just like I thought it would. We immediately bought it and were finally on our way back, as I drove home I realized I had never seen what Seth replied. I quickly pulled over and checked my messages and sure enough his reply was there:

Rising Sun? I love that series! Between you and me, I like a lot of girl things, thanks to Leah. Meet at the Bay Richmond movie theatre in Port Richmond at 8:00. Me and "the pack" have to go right now so bye. Oh and before I forget, it's a date! : - * See ya!

Seth

Wolf boy

I felt excitement bubble up in me as I forwarded the txt to the others without letting Seth know, and they were all happy for me. I started driving again and pulled up into the house and ran immediately into my room. I looked down at my clothes and realized- I didn't look like I was going on a date, I looked like I was getting ready to go to a rock concert. I immediately dialed Caroline's number and she answered in a matter of minutes.

"Hey Sarah! What's up?" She said. Me, Caroline, and my sister Laura were always helping each other get ready when we were going on dates, so that's why I had called, I needed help.

"Hey Caroline! I need your help with fashion for the date tonight! PRONTO!"

I could practically feel her determination and excitement through the phone when getting this assignment. I instantly knew she had already grabbed her makeup kit and coat was outside the door.

"Ok I will be over there in a few minutes, so don't start without me! BYE!" She said as I heard her car engine of her green 2010 Jeep Wrangler.

"Thanks Caroline you are a life saver. Bye." I said before she hung up. I ended the call and took a good long look at my closet, seriously, I had NO IDEA what to wear to the date.

Aw crap.


End file.
